


Di Sebuah Linimasa

by kindoff



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Minggu AkaMido 2015 #7, platonic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini adalah apa yang Akashi ingat bertahun-tahun lalu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di Sebuah Linimasa

Ini adalah apa yang diingat Akashi, bertahun-tahun lalu: Midorima, piano, jari-jemari bergerak lincah. Gedung konser (resital gabungan sanggar-sanggar besar, menurut poster serta pamflet) riuh oleh tepuk tangan. Akashi ingat sempat beradu pandangan Midorima sebelum mulai dan setelah lagu selesai. Akashi sedikit menyesali keterlambatan mengeklaim kursi hingga harus rela berdiri di sisi terjauh dari panggung, namun terpenting, berhasil menepati undangan Midorima.

Sebelum turun panggung, Midorima tersenyum tipis.

.

Ini adalah apa yang Akashi ingat, bertahun-tahun lalu: Teikou, basket, Generasi Keajaiban. Memotong sekian linimasa, Akashi melihat Midorima dan dirinya sendiri, bermain satu lawan satu di gimnasium yang belum sepi orang. Aomine dan Kise di sudut lain, Kuroko di sana, Murasakibara sudah pulang. Ada sekian decit sepatu, berikut satu demi satu salam pamit. Lagipula jadwal latihan baris satu telah selesai sejam lalu. Tinggal dia dan Midorima, berhadapan dengan skor sepuluh-tujuh. Akashi ingat dia memuji bahwa itu tembakan tiga poin yang bagus. Midorima melompat lagi dan lagi, hingga Akashi sadari Midorima semakin dekat ke _centre line_. Mereka bermain hingga tak bisa berlari lagi.

Atau perputaran empat puluh menit sepanjang empat _quarter_ ; waktu-waktu bidak shogi sepulang sekolah; diskusi apapun; Midorima, dan dirinya.

.

Ini adalah apa yang diingat Akashi bertahun-tahun lalu: ruang musik, Murasakibara, dia, mendengarkan Midorima menuang Chopin. Di linimasa yang lain, Midorima menggoreskan dokter pada kolom pilihan cita-cita formulir sekolah. Kolom pilihan nomor dua adalah pianis. Akashi pikir teramat cocok.

Bertahun-tahun lalu, Midorima ada di bangku yang sama dengannya di lapangan, berjuang bersama meraih kemenangan. Bertahun-tahun lalu, Akashi menyadari bulu mata Midorima lebih lentik di bagian bawah. Bertahun-tahun lalu, Akashi tahu Midorima selalu peduli pada rekan walau tidak diungkap terang-terangan. Ia juga mendapat kesempatan melihat senyum langka di sana beberapa kali.

Bertahun-tahun lalu, Akashi mengenal Midorima Shintarou.

.

Ini adalah apa yang diingat Akashi beberapa tahun belakang: kabar telepon dari Kuroko, lalu Momoi juga menghubungi beberapa jam kemudian.

Bau antiseptik; perban; Midorima.

.

Di linimasa yang lain, Akashi melihat Midorima duduk berhadapan seorang mentor, tidak memakai kacamata. Jari-jari panjangnya—yang sedikit kasar oleh frekuensi menyentuh bola, yang menghapal mati deretan tuts hitam-putih, notasi balok, garis paranada; kini tengah meraba braille.

Satu waktu di masa lalu, Midorima membuang kacamatanya; menyimpan bola basket di gudang; dan tak pernah menyentuh piano di ruang tengah.

Ini adalah apa yang diingat Akashi di kunjungan kesekian: bagaimana tangan Midorima menyapu habis buku-buku partitur di meja, sejumlah pensil dan buku catatan, bunyinya berisik kala berdebum di lantai.

Satu waktu di masa lalu, Akashi menyaksikan Midorima menekan sebuah tuts bernada paling tinggi. Jemari menyapu permukaan tuts lamat-lamat seakan di sanalah ia menumpukan harapan terakhirnya—entah bisa dibenarkan atau tidak. Midorima terpekur amat lama, sebelum punggungnya menjauh dan langkahnya berlalu.

.

Ini adalah apa yang Akashi ingat, jauh, jauh, dan jauh sebelum semua: rumah sakit, berkas pemeriksaan, map coklat, ibunya, juga vonis dokter. Entah sejak kapan aroma klinis dan karbol yang menguar dari lantai putih mengkilap terasa familiar di hidungnya, entah sejak kapan ia terbiasa melihat jarum suntik dan alat bantu pernapasan. Entah sejak kapan ia mendengar begitu banyak suara yang menyelinap dari sela-sela pintu dan celah dinding, di malam-malam yang ia habiskan dengan merenung. Akashi tidak peduli bagaimana dia bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan putus asa itu, apakah murni berasal dari benak, atau ia terlempar ke dimensi di mana ia melihat tubuhnya sendiri tidur, atau karena orang-orang itu berbagi perasaan sama dengannya, Akashi tidak peduli. Ia hanya mampu bergelung lebih rapat dalam selimut, coba mengabaikan nada mengiba _aku tidak mungkin_ atau _aku ingin pulang_ atau jeritan pembesuk-pembesuk mereka yang meresap jelas.

.

Di masa lampau, Akashi menghabiskan banyak waktu menelan obat-obatan. Perawatan medis itu hampir membuatnya gila, namun ia bersabar. Kadang melarikan pikiran pada bangsal-bangsal lain di mana seorang anak tak pernah lagi bicara, gadis dengan letup optimisme pada sepasang mata dan ijazah bernilai sempurna yang tak pernah sempat digunakan di jenjang pendidikan berikutnya; dan semua itu membantunya tetap bertahan.

.

Satu waktu, Midorima membuka mata. Ada begitu banyak cahaya yang entah sejak kapan terasa amat asing. Wajah-wajah yang ia kenal, yang entah sejak kapan terasa amat jauh. Ada seruan, napas tertahan, ucapan syukur, dan terutama bermacam warna. Lampu di langit-langit hampir menyakitinya. Ia berkedip hingga semua tak lagi kabur, lalu tersadar dalam pikiran setengah melayang, sejak kapan pandangannya menjadi sejelas in? Apa ia memakai kacamata? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Lensa penglihatan itu telah ia buang ke tempat sampah berbulan-bulan lalu. Bukankah dia tak perlu lagi? Lantas, apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini?

Midorima berkedip satu kali. Ada likuid hangat merembes dari sudut mata, meleleh tanpa ia kehendaki.

_Siapa?_

.

Sepanjang tapak kaki menghindari genangan air, Midorima tak sekalipun mengangkat muka. Dia tak menabrak siapa-siapa, walau sempat terhuyung karena seorang anak berlari tidak memperhatikan sekitar hingga ia harus mengerahkan refleks untuk menghindar. Anak itu membawa es krim cokelat dari kedai seberang jalan, papan nama yang tampak baru dan pengunjung memadati meja bundar serta kursi. Midorima menggulirkan bola mata ke samping, hampir merasa pusing namun segera mengingatkan diri bahwa itu sugesti belaka.

Walau tahu tidak berguna merasa khawatir, hal ini masih asing. Setidaknya saat bertatap mata dengan anak perempuan dalam gendongan sang ibu, mata bocah itu tidak membesar. Midorima mempercepat langkah. Sisa hujan semalam bergulir di bahu, menetes dari kanopi-kanopi sepanjang trotoar, memenuhi penciumannya oleh _petrichor_.

Toko bunga itu diapit toko kue dan toko alat tulis satu lantai.

.

“Hei, apa kabar?”

Midorima tidak tahu apa bunga favorit Akashi, atau apakah Akashi akan menyukai bunga. Dia hanya ingin menyampaikan rasa terima kasih, yang sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah bisa dia bayar.

.

Satu waktu, Akashi _tahu_ Midorima menggeser pintu gudang. Membersihkan bola basket dari debu, men- _dribble_ lagi, menembak tiga poin lagi. Akashi _tahu_ Midorima membuka bundel not yang ia salin ulang karena Midorima melempar semua ke perapian, dulu saat hatinya gelap dan tertutup. Akashi _tahu_ Midorima melakukan banyak kesalahan sebelum Chopin mengalir lagi dari ujung jari. Akashi _tahu_ Midorima menelan medikal impiannya dulu, membuka kembali jalan yang belum sempat ia rintis, mulai meniti apa yang pernah ditulis di formulir cita-cita pada tahun terakhir mereka di Teikou, juga tiga tahun sesudah itu, tak pernah berubah. Akashi _tahu_ Midorima mampu tersenyum lagi walau samar seperti biasa; tapi terpenting, Midorima bisa menarik lagi ujung-ujung bibir. Akashi melihat semuanya. Dan ia menitipkan pesan bahwa dia tidak menyesal; dia bahagia.

.

Satu waktu di masa lalu, Akashi mendatangi dokter pribadinya dan mengajukan sesuatu. Satu waktu di masa lalu, Midorima membuka mata dan menatap dunia. Satu waktu di masa lalu, Midorima bertanya apa yang terjadi—bertanya mengapa matanya berwarna merah, keduanya.

Di sebuah linimasa, kini hingga bertahun-tahun lagi, Akashi tak pernah mati. Di sebuah linimasa, kini hingga bertahun-tahun lagi, ada dua jiwa memandang dunia dari mata yang sama.


End file.
